


You’re more than just a client, Sanghyuk.

by CharlieRhees



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: “Shit!”Hakyeon groggily got out of bed, eyes barely able to stay open as he walked through his house.“Hongbin, what are you doing in my kitchen at 5 in the morning?”(A piece for Camp NaNoWriMo April)





	You’re more than just a client, Sanghyuk.

“Shit!”

Hakyeon groggily got out of bed, eyes barely able to stay open as he walked through his house.

“Hongbin, what are you doing in my kitchen at 5 in the morning?” Hakyeon enquired, leaning on the door frame as he looked at the sheepish ghoul in his kitchen. Hongbin looked around at the mess he had made. Pots were thrown everywhere, some even on the floor. Hongbin scratched the back of his head nervously. 

“I was trying to make you tea,” Hongbin raised his eyes to finally meet Hakyeon's steady gaze. His tense shoulders relaxed when he realised that Hakyeon was in fact not mad at him. In fact the witch was sporting a quite handsome smirk at the mess made of his kitchen.

“Let’s clean this mess up. Then I’ll make us both some tea. What do you think?” Hongbin groaned but got to helping Hakyeon clean the mess he had made. After they were done, Hakyeon let the ghoul sit by the table in the middle of the kitchen as he made them both some tea.

“So what made you come over so early today?” Hakyeon asked, making small talk as the kettle boiled. Hongbin shrugged before looking down, feeling slightly ashamed, at his stomach when it growled. “You haven’t eaten anything have you?”

Hongbin shook his head, still looking down with guilt pooling in his stomach. He had promised Hakyeon he would try harder to eat something in the morning, but here he was. Not even a week into the promise and he had already broken it. 

“I’m really sorry, Hakyeon! I swear I’ll try harder!” Hongbin looked pleadingly up at the witch as if that would calm Hakyeon's rage. Hongbin had seen Hakyeon angry once, was surprised the person had lived to walk out of the door afterwards. To put it short, it was in your best interest to never piss off Hakyeon. Hakyeon made his way towards the ghoul and Hongbin flinched.

“There’s no reason to be sorry,” Hakyeon reassured, putting a comforting hand on the others shoulder. 

“But I broke our promise,” Hongbin explained as if Hakyeon had for some reason not gotten the point he had been trying to get across. 

“So? I should have never made you make a promise like that. It was irresponsible of me and I regret that. I know you’re trying your hardest and I shouldn’t have put something like this on you when you were already so stressed out,” Hakyeon pulled the other into his chest, arms wrapped protectively around the other as the ghoul heaved a sigh of relief. 

“I really thought I had disappointed you and made you angry,” came the shaky confession when Hongbin hid his face on Hakyeon's shoulder. The kettle starting screeching and Hakyeon pulled away from Hongbin reluctantly. He walked over to the kettle and the two mugs he had placed down and poured the hot water into them.

“Sugar? Milk?” Hakyeon asked, already reaching for a spoon for the sugar.

“Two and a little bit,” Hakyeon nodded and got to work putting some sugar into both mugs and some milk before picking them up and making his way towards Hongbin. 

“Here,” He handed over the mug and sat down on the stool next to him so they could have a small talk. Hongbin sat staring at the contents of his mug for a few seconds before Hakyeon got his attention.

“You never answered my question,” Hongbin gave the other a confused look. “About the reason why you came so early.” 

Hongbin made a noise of understanding.

“My parents were being too pushy and I couldn’t take them, so I decided coming over wouldn’t be so bad. I’m sorry I woke you,” Hongbin lifted the mug and took a sip of the tea, hissing when it burned his mouth slightly. 

“No it’s fine, I needed to wake up anyway, but since you’re here, you should help me pick something out for Wonshik,” Hakyeon spoke out, slightly distracted by the smell of the tea.

“You made calming tea didn’t you?” Hongbin chuckled as the smell finally hit him as being  Chamomile. Hakyeon nodded.

“I thought you might need it with the way your posture was when I asked you why you were here,” Hongbin silently thanked Hakyeon for being so observant. There was no way he would’ve realised something like that if it was him. 

“Thank you, Hakyeon,” Hongbin hid his scarlet cheeks by raising the mug to his lips and taking a large sip. The tea tasted just as good as it smelled and Hongbin felt himself relax into his chair with a sigh. “So who’s this Wonshik you talk about?” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot, you’ve never come early enough to meet him,” Hakyeon placed his mug down and looked thoughtful for a second as if trying to find a way to describe the person he was talking about. “He’s a werewolf, part of the hunting ranks, he comes over to my humble abode to get calming candles and oils,” Hongbin nodded in understanding, watching as Hakyeon lifted the mug again, looking deep in thought. 

“What type of guy is Wonshik?” 

“Why don’t you ask me yourself?” Hongbin turned towards the door while Hakyeon shook his head with a somewhat fond smile on his face. 

“Wonshik, what did I say about walking into my house without knocking?” Hongbin stared at the white haired man, not quite believing that someone could be that good looking.

“You told me to not do it?” It came out as more of a question than an answer and Wonshik scratched the back of his head apologetically.  

“Come in, I’ll make you some tea too,” Hakyeon stood from his seat and walked towards the kettle again, pulling out another mug from the cupboard. 

“You don’t have to,” Wonshik spoke, however he was already moving towards the table to sit down. Hongbin looked away in fear of being caught staring at the other.

“It’s no hassle, I’ll still get you your candles and oils so don’t worry,” Wonshik nodded and took the seat opposite Hakyeon on the other side of Hongbin. 

“Hey, I’m Wonshik. And you are?” Wonshik reached his hand out to Hongbin and the ghoul grabbed it.

“Hongbin,” Wonshik nodded and the two leaned back in their chairs, watching Hakyeon make Wonshik’s tea. 

“Here’s your tea Wonshik,” Wonshik smiled at the other and took the tea that was offered to him.

“I don’t usually see you when I come over. Are you a regular customer of Hakyeon’s?” Hongbin nodded over towards Wonshik as Hakyeon stayed silent, letting the two talk amongst themselves. 

“Yeah, regular enough for Hakyeon to have a whole file on me already,”It wasn’t meant to be a joke but the two laughed anyway, already seeming like friends even though the two had only just met. 

“Here,” Wonshik looked up from his conversation with Hongbin to look towards Hakyeon. The witch was holding the oils and candles he always asked for and Wonshik bowed in thanks. When he looked back towards the Ghoul, the other was giving him a look he interpreted as questioning.

“I guess I have a hard time controlling my emotions like anger, and that doesn’t help when I’m out hunting, so Hakyeon here gives me calming oils and candles so I can do my job well,” Hongbin made a noise of understanding and gave the other a charming smile. “I should get going, the hunt is happening soon and I need to get ready before I go.” He dropped a few coins by Hakyeon's workspace as he passed it on his way to the door. Both Hongbin and Hakyeon waved goodbye to the energetic wolf and Hakyeon took Wonshik’s mug and went to rinse it off. 

“So what did you think of Wonshik?” Hakyeon enquired, not looking behind him as he continued to rinse and dry the mug.

“He seemed to be pretty chill. Is he really not able to control his emotions during hunts?” Hakyeon chuckled at the disbelief on Hongbin’s face. 

“It would’ve been hard for me to believe too had I not seen him on one of his worse days,” The room was suddenly drowned in a serious atmosphere that made the hairs on Hongbin’s arms stand on end. “It took me a day and a half to clean the mess he had made in his angry outburst.” 

Hongbin felt a shiver up his spine. How angry had Wonshik been to make such a mess that it took that long to clean?

“Anyway, let’s talk more about you and less about Wonshik. It’s what you’re here for right?” Hakyeon turned towards the table again after placing the mug back into a cupboard above him. 

“There’s not much to say today really,” Hongbin started, eyes focused on Hakyeon as the witch made his way back towards the table, making a face at the mug on his side of the table.

“It seems my tea might have gone cold,” Hakyeon said under his breath distractedly. “How are you feeling today?” 

Hongbin paused for a second to try and piece together what exactly he was feeling. Was he sad? Angry? Disappointed? Annoyed? It seemed recently he couldn’t put a word to how he was feeling. He felt like he was feeling so many things at once.

“My parents shouted at me again this morning,” Hongbin confessed, bowing his head, closing his eyes as if that would shield him from the words he expected, and thought he deserved, would come his way from what he had said. 

“They don’t understand how hard you’re trying to get better. Don’t let them bring you down. Recovery takes time, effort and support. And the way they’re treating you isn’t helping with anything,” Hakyeon placed a comforting hand on Hongbin’s shoulder as he looked into Hongbin’s eyes with a small smile on his face, encouraging. 

“Sometimes I think they might be right-”

“Don’t you dare say any more Lee Hongbin! You are nothing of what they say to you! You are a strong person and I believe that someday you will recover. It may not be tomorrow or next week, but I am confident that you can do this!” Hakyeon looked madder than Hongbin had ever seen him. 

“I’m sorry,” The shaky apology came as a surprise for both of them and Hakyeon leaned back on his chair as he sighed, already feeling guilty for shouting at the fragile ghoul who only wanted to please people. 

“There’s no need to apologise, I just got too passionate, but I hope that you got the message. It isn’t your fault and you shouldn’t let your parents hold you down like that. It doesn’t matter how long it takes to recover as long as you’re putting the effort into it and I can see that you are. You’re doing amazing,” Something that Hongbin liked about Hakyeon was the fact that he was all smiles when it came to his work and the people he had come close to due to his job. He was so comforting, it didn’t matter that Hakyeon found it hard to find the right words. Just the fact that the other was trying made Hongbin feel better already. Someone was actually taking interest in how he was doing and it helped a lot with his recovery. 

“I might try to eat something at lunch or dinner,” Hongbin spoke. Thinking about how proud Hakyeon would be when he came in the next day announcing he had eaten made him feel motivated to try his best.

“Don’t push yourself. If you can’t do it don’t hate yourself, please. I’ll give you the regular nutrients in case you don’t eat because I am not letting you starve,” Hongbin nodded and took a deep breath. He tried not to put pressure on himself before he even got back to his home, that wouldn’t help him any. 

“Do you have anything else you need to do today?” Hakyeon was caught off guard by the question, Hongbin didn’t usually enquire about his day. 

“Well I have Jaehwan coming in at lunch, Sanghyuk coming in at around 6pm and Taekwoon coming at nightfall. So not that many regular customers. A few random people might come in now and again but they won’t need anything I can’t handle. The regulars usually have exact things to help specifically them so I’ll be busy with those most of today,” Hakyeon explained his timetable, aware that he could be saying too much and annoying Hongbin. He always had that nagging fear that no one cared what he had to say. It was something he had grown up with, afraid to displease people. He was somewhat like Hongbin, it was a reason why he cared so much about the others well-being.

“I could help you for a bit before lunch if you need any,” Hongbin suggested, eyebrows raised slightly making it seem like a question.

“I would love some, thank you,” A huge smile broke out on Hakyeon’s face and Hongbin soon followed, unable to not smile when it came to Hakyeon. 

Hongbin quickly gulped down the rest of his drink as he slowly stood up from his seat. 

“So what is it you need help with exactly?” Hakyeon was moving before Hongbin could finish the sentence. He moved around Hongbin and made his way to his work station. 

“There's a few drawers over there,” He pointed towards a cabinet placed behind him. Hongbin could see names written on a few of them. “Grab me some of the Vetiver oils.” 

Hongbin opened the drawer and rummaged inside, finding a large assortments of different calming oils from Lavender to Sandalwood. He picked up the Vetiver oil that Hakyeon had asked for, walking over to hand it to him.

“If you have premade things why do you need to work so hard?” Hongbin asked, gazing at Hakyeon as the other placed the oil on the side as he pulled a few things from a few shelves and drawers in his work space. 

“I like to make the candles as well as give them oils and I make them a few hours before they’re due to come in. I just think it’s better that way,” Hongbin nodded.

“Can I watch you make a candle? I’ve always been fascinated how they were made,” Hakyeon shrugged and Hongbin took that as a sign that he could stay and watch. He wasn’t that excited about going back home in the first place anyway. The thought of what his parents could say made him feel scared again. His parents were strict, never wanting anything to be less than perfect and that put pressure on Hongbin to reach their high expectations. 

Hongbin refocused on Hakyeon as the witch was putting a double boiler on the stove, reaching with his other hand for a bag that seemed to be wax. Hongbin could tell how skilled Hakyeon was by the way he moved, sure and precise. Never faltering as he turned the stove on and placed a good amount water on the bottom pan and some wax in the top one. Hongbin watched in fascination as the wax began to melt and Hakyeon kept stirring it, breaking up a few of the big chunks in the wax. As his right hand continued to stir the wax, his left hand reached out to pick up a wick that he had placed next to the stove as he was preparing everything. Hongbin was confused for a second as Hakyeon placed the bottom of the wick into the wax, making sure the bottom was all coated with the wax. The confusion slipped away, however, when he securely placed the wick into the jar, securing it to the bottom centre of it before going back to the pan. 

“You must have done this a lot of times, huh?” Hakyeon made a noise of conformation as he continued to focus entirely on the burning stove in front of him. Hongbin smiled softly to himself, finding the way that Hakyeon was so immersed in it quite endearing. Hakyeon reached for an oil and Hongbin was surprised to find it was the same as the one he had picked out of the drawer. He was about to point it out until he saw Hakyeon open the oil and pour a good amount of it into the pan and stirred it for a few minutes. He guessed that maybe he was giving Jaehwan the same scent for both his candle and oil because he was one of the guards on duty and couldn’t go around lighting candles on his duty. Jaehwan was the only one on the list of Hakyeon’s regular clients that he knew about. It was hard not to know one of the most famous guards amongst the children. Jaehwan was a happy and carefree elf who loved to make people laugh and happy. It was one of the reasons that the children loved him so much. He was easy to talk to and a great help to everyone around him. 

Hakyeon poured the contents into the jar, not putting all of it, however. 

“Can you grab me some chopsticks from the kitchen?” Hongbin moved to get what the witch had asked for. He returned quickly and handed them over, curious as to why Hakyeon needed chopsticks to make candles. Hakyeon placed the two chopsticks on the top of the jar, bracketing the wick that had been placed in the middle. “It’s to keep the wick in the middle while the wax dries. This is going to take a while so if you want to leave you can, I’m not holding you hostage or anything.” The witch let out a small chuckle and Hongbin smiled.

“Yeah, I better make my way back home before my parents wonder where I’ve been again,” He searched in his pockets for the amount he owed Hakyeon for the nutrients and placed them down with Wonshiks money on Hakyeon's workspace. He then said his goodbyes before walking through the house towards the entrance, he didn’t even mind that Hakyeon hadn’t moved from his position by his workplace, his mind on the matter back at home.

Hakyeon left his workplace a few minutes after Hongbin had left his house. He needed breakfast, and fast. He went about making his breakfast, nothing fancy. He had a few more hours to spare before Jaehwan would appear at lunch and he had no idea what he was going to do for that time. He sat at the table, sighing at the amount of work he still had to do that day. It was times like this when his mind wandered to what he would be doing if he hadn’t gone down the path he had gone down, if he hadn’t chosen to use his talent as a way to get money. Maybe he would be doing a basic job like retailing or cashier. Those thoughts, however, always succeeded in making him feel happy about choosing what he did. When the food was all done, he contemplated cleaning the plates now or waiting for a later time when he wasn’t as tired and on the verge of collapsing. He still needed to top off the candle he had been making. The sluggish journey to his workspace made him even more aware of how tired he really was. He reheated the wax and poured nearly all that was left in the pan into the candle to top off the dip in the middle of the candle.

“Now to let it cool off,” He said to himself under his breath. He felt a yawn escape from his mouth as his vision began to slightly bur. He forced his body to make it to the couch on the other side of the room before he collapsed. A nap sounded like heaven to him as he descended onto a warm couch, a blanket already being pulled up to his chin as he closed his eyes in content. 

One moment he was slipping into dreamland, the next he was being shaken awake by a hand that belonged to a very loud individual. Hakyeon guessed the voice and hand belonged to none other than his favourite elf, Jaehwan. 

“Are you okay?” Hakyeon blinked up at the other as the worried tone left the bright and boisterous elf. 

“I’m fine. Were you waiting long?” Hakyeon rushed to his feet, slightly wobbling on his feet as the dizziness hit him. 

“Woah, be careful, don’t move so fast. You’ve just woken up, let your body wake up a bit,” Hakyeon rolled his eyes, Jaehwan was telling  _ him  _ about being careful? From what Hakyeon knew he was the most reckless soldier in the guard watch. 

“I have your candle and oil ready,” Hakyeon spoke, distracting Jaehwan from worrying too much. 

“Oh, thank you,” The distracted elf snapped out of his worried haze as he followed the witch to where he had left the now ready candle and the oil. 

“Thank you, Hakyeon,” money, leave. It was a constant cycle of people coming in, getting something, paying and then leaving. Not many people stayed longer than that other than Hongbin and a demon called Sanghyuk. Hakyeon had found himself on several occasions hoping that some of his clients would stay longer than they usually did. He would never admit it out loud, but Hakyeon was a lonely person. Being a witch meant that people expected him to be good and to help people without complaining. But Hakyeon had worries of his own, the only difference was that he wasn't able to voice them out like Hongbin could. He didn't have anyone to talk to about his problems. All he had to do was bottle it up and hope it would leave him be at some point. He was sick of it though. Sick of feeling so tired and useless every single day of his life with no outlet for his pain and sorrow. 

“Hakyeon? Are you okay?” the deep voice caught him by surprise and he looked up. “You’ve been staring at your workspace without blinking.”

“I’m fine. A better question is what are you doing back here Wonshik?” Wonshik shrugged with a small smile on his face. Hakyeon's mind instantly went to the thought that maybe the candles and oils he made weren’t good enough that morning and he felt himself start to panic.

“I came back to see if you were okay, believe it or not,” Hakyeon found himself finding it very hard to believe. “I couldn’t stay for long this morning since I had to go out hunting, but I could smell the exhaustion and sadness on you a mile away.”

“I’m fine, Shikie, don’t worry about me,” Wonshik raised his eyebrow at the witch, not believing that the other was okay at all. “Really I’m fine, I was just worried about Hongbin is all.” 

“How is he by the way?” There was a worried tone to his voice as it wavered and broke. Hakyeon nearly gasped at the sound that came out of the wolf's mouth. 

“You must have smelt something really bad on him this morning if you’re this worried about him,” Wonshik walked over to the couch Hakyeon had been sleeping on before he had come in. He dropped onto it unceremoniously, heaving a deep sigh as his hands came into contact with his face. 

“He had so much sorrow on him, so much stress and self hatred,” there was a pause. “Even his eyes held the same sorrow.”

Hakyeon leaned back onto the table on his workspace, looking up at the ceiling of his house as he let his own sigh escape his mouth.Of course Wonshik would notice that. 

“Is Hongbin okay?” Hakyeon looked back into the wolves eye. He wasn’t even sure himself if the ghoul was okay or not.

“He left my house happy, but I’m not sure what happened at lunch so I can’t be sure that he’s still okay,” A silence fell between the two of them as they both sent a mental prayer for hongbin to be okay. Hakyeon had been surprised that Wonshik cared so much about someone he had met that very same day. It just showed how caring the wolf really was. Wonshik sighed one last time before heaving himself to his feet.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hakyeon nearly laughed at the wolf before stopping himself. He didn’t want to give the wrong impression to the wolf. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” Wonshik stared at Hakyeon a few minutes longer as if he couldn’t believe that Hakyeon was really okay. He could smell the exhaustion and sadness dripping off of the witch, but he was conflicted whether it would be something he could help with or not. After a few more minutes of the two just staring at each other, Wonshik turned to leave. Hakyeon let the tension leave his body as Wonshik was finally out of eye sight. He hated putting on a facade for the people around him, but if he didn’t they would worry too much and he didn’t want to worry people. 

“Why was Wonshik here again?” It seemed that Hakyeon was destined to be surprised for the rest of his life. 

“Oh, hey Hongbin,” He didn’t have to fake the cheeriness in his voice that time. Whenever he saw Hongbin he always felt better. “How was lunch?”

There was a long pause and Hakyeon nearly went over to hug the seemingly distraught ghoul before the other’s face burst into a huge smile that brought comfort to Hakyeon.

“I was able to eat lunch without much of a fuss,” Hakyeon could hear the happiness in his voice and he felt pride warm his whole being. 

“I’m so proud of you Hongbin,” He ran towards the ghoul, half scaring him as he threw himself on the other, a huge smile on his own face. He was so happy that the other had been able to eat something, it was progress no matter how small it was. 

“Thank you, Hakyeon,” He held the witch closer to him as he closed his eyes in happiness. “I know you won’t believe me, but you were a huge reason as to why I was able to finally eat something today.”

Hakyeon pulled away from Hongbin in disbelief. There was no way he was any help to someone, right? However, the only thing present on Hongbin’s face was gratitude and happiness. Hakyeon had to believe him at that point. 

“You’re right, I don’t believe you,” A small chuckle left Hakyeon's mouth before he continued talking. “But I’m glad I was.” 

“I thought as much, you’re too humble,”  Hakyeon brought the other into another hug. “I think I’ll be okay for dinner too.”

“I believe in you, I know you can do it,” Hakyeon pulled away, holding Hongbin at arms length and gave him the most comforting smile that Hongbin had ever seen in his whole life. He couldn’t believe that someone as nice and pure as Hakyeon actually existed, there was no way he wasn’t hallucinating Hakyeon as a whole. 

“Are you going to stay for a bit or do you need to leave?” Hongbin looked down at the floor, not wanting to see the smile drop from Hakyeon's face as he announced that he had to leave. There was something his parents wanted him to do and he had already risked them being mad at him by leaving the house to go see Hakyeon. “I understand, don’t worry, I know you’re a busy ghoul.”

“Are you sure?” Hakyeon nodded and lightly pushed Hongbin towards the door. “I don’t want your parents to be horrible to you because I held you captive.”

Hongbin took a few steps towards the door before turning back to face Hakyeon. Hakyeon raised an eyebrow at the ghoul.

“You never told me what Wonshik was doing here?” Hakyeon thought back to when the ghoul must have asked that and remembered that was the first thing he had asked when he had walked into his house. 

“He just came to thank me again since he thought this morning was a rushed thank you is all,” Hongbin nodded and left. Hakyeon let a loud sigh leave his mouth as he went back to his room. He was exhausted and his bed sounded more comfortable than the couch he had been sleeping on before. “I guess I’ll sleep until Sanghyuk comes over.”

Before he knew it there was a knock on his front door and he had slept for 4 hours. He contemplated whether he should get out of bed. The bed was too comfortable and he didn’t want to move any time soon. 

“Hakyeon you home?” He hears Sanghyuk shout from outside his front door. He shoots up out of bed and rushes towards the front door. The moment the door was open he threw himself into Sanghyuks arms and he felt Sanghyuk put his arms on his waist to pull him closer. 

“I missed you,”Hakyeon spoke, trying to hold back tears as he hid his face in the crook of Sanghyuks neck. Sanghyuk chuckled, looking down at the witch with a fond smile, eyes lighting up with pure happiness. 

“I came over yesterday the exact same time. It’s only been 24 hours,”

“If you didn’t miss me you could’ve just said so,” Hakyeon pushed away from Sanghyuk, chuckling along with the demon.

“Of course I missed you, you dork,” Sanghyuk gently grabbed the sides of Hakyeon's face and placed a sweet kiss on Hakyeon's forehead. Sanghyuk grabbed a hold of Hakyeon's hand and guided him into the bedroom. They sat on the edge of the bed and looked at each other for a second before Sanghyuk broke the silence. 

“How was your day today?” Hakyeon took a second to think about how to answer his question before deciding on the truth. 

“Hell I guess,” Hakyeon sighed. “I mean I love helping them, I really do. But it does get exhausting sometimes.” 

“I know what you mean. You should always have time to look after yourself though,” Hakyeon made a noise like he understood, but he had a far away look in his eyes that meant he hadn’t really been paying attention. “Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon looked up at Sanghyuk, looking guilty that he had just missed whatever Sanghyuk had just said to him. 

“I’m sorry, Hyukie, but I just feel so mentally exhausted I can barely focus on anything,” Sanghyuk nodded in understanding and pulled Hakyeon down so he was lying on the bed, pulling the covers over them. “We can’t sleep, Taekwoon is coming over soon and I need to be awake to give him what he needs.” 

“We’re just gonna lie down and relax our eyes,” Hakyeon relaxed into Sanghyuks hold, giving into the warmth that his body provided. After a while Hakyeon’s breathing slowed as he fell into slumber. Sanghyuk smiled softly at that, at least now Hakyeon was able to relax without worrying too much about the things he still had to do. He too relaxed, soon falling asleep with his arms clung tightly around Hakyeon. 

A tap on his shoulder woke him up and he looked up slowly to see who was waking him up. A guy with an emotionless look on his face was looking down at him, hand stretched towards Sanghyuk.

“I didn’t want to wake up Hakyeon, he needs to rest, but I really do need the things he makes for me,” Sanghyuk realised that the person in front of him had to be the vampire Taekwoon that Hakyeon had been talking about before he had fallen asleep. 

“I’m sure I heard him say he has premade stuff in those drawers,” he responds. “The ones in his living room near the kitchen.” 

Taekwoon said his thanks and moved towards the living room, opening the drawer and taking out what he came to get. He dropped a few coins where everyone else had dropped them and walked back to the bedroom.

“Look after him okay?” Taekwoon said, pointing at the sleeping Hakyeon. “If you hurt him it won’t only be me you’ll have to worry about. You’ll have a werewolf, and elf and a ghoul to look forward to.”

Sanghyuk chuckled and gave Taekwoon a ‘are you kidding’ face.

“I wouldn’t dare hurt him, you have nothing to worry about,” 

“You better,” Taekwoon then turned and left. Sanghyuk chuckled and leaned back into Hakyeon’s back, smiling when the other huddled closer to him. 

“You have clients who are willing to fight for you, you’re not alone. You need to give yourself time to look after yourself and recharge yourself,” Sanghyuk paused when Hakyeon shuffled a bit, afraid that Hakyeon was going to wake up. When the shuffling stopped he continued. “You need to look after yourself more, I worry about you.” 

Satisfied that he had said everything he needed to say, he shut his eyes and let the exhaustion take him again.

“You’re more than just a client, Sanghyuk. You’re my reason for getting up and living. I love you, Hyukie.”


End file.
